


Look At My Dirty Girl

by BurningRain



Category: Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningRain/pseuds/BurningRain
Summary: Negan Meets His Match





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo..... I'm hella fucking rusty here folks. I haven't written anything since middle school so it's going to be pretty rough. Um..... smut. Oh yeah. Spanking kink. I typed it all out from impulse from my phone and I'm not going to revise or proof read it, just had to get it out of my system. Feedback welcome. Sorry it's such a mess.

You know, when people say 'Apocalypse' there is always such a visceral, negative connotation there. It's always the tragic end to something, to fucking everything. My mom was an apocalypse nut while I was growing up. Every week there was some other conspiracy as to the end of humanity or the world as a whole and it always sounded so terrifying and.... final. But when it did happen, the apocalypse, it was anything but fucking final. People started dropping like flies and then rising back up like some sort of demented Bible story to eat the loved ones crying over their still- warm corpses. It was brutal.  
At first I knew I had to get as far away from other people as possible if I wanted to survive. Any place with large groups of people meant large groups of dead people and fuck that noise. I hid out in the woods mostly. I never stayed in one place for long, always moving from place to place and picking up this and that wherever I went. I didn't have much of a plan aside from making it to tomorrow but eventually I started to wonder about other people. I knew I couldn't be the only one left, I came across fresh dead even a year after the fall and found evidence of the living every so often. I guess part of me yearned for living human contact again but after so long on my own out in the wilderness I feared my already lacking people skills would get me killed faster than my nomadic hermit lifestyle would.  
I was fucking feral by the time they found me. I hadn't had a shower in God knows how long, my thick mane of unruly black hair was a knotted curtain that held onto leaves and twigs like some sort of accidental camouflage. They gave me water and offered me a ride and I was so tired and so shocked to hear words outside of my own head I followed. Camp was only about an hour away in the truck and when we arrived I was in awe. An entire community of living people working and functioning as if the world had never ended. Well, not quite.  
They brought me before him, an imposing silhouette in the light of the setting sun, tried to force me to me knees. When I resisted one of them held my arms behind my back and I reared forward and jumped up and back, slamming the back of my head into his face, smashing his nose. He let go of me and I stumbled forward before being met with the end of a baseball bat wound tightly in barbed wire. A velvet smooth voice chuckled from the other end of it.  
"And though she be but little, she is fucking fierce....."  
I swatted the bat away and stepped closer to the man who was now giving me a Cheshire grin. I met his gaze with scrutiny, taking in the man I assumed responsible for the community of living people around me. His smile showed his amusement with the small, i imposing figure before him, but as I grew closer a twinkle in his eye gleamed with a threat I knew in my core to be very, very real. Somewhere in the back of my mind a small voice told me to be weary of this handsome new stranger but I didn't listen. Walking amongst the dead for so long left me with little regard for fear of any sort. I had not yet learned to fear the living as I had never feared the dead.  
He met me at the last step, towering over me so that I had to stretch my neck up to maintain eye contact. He reached for my face and I ducked away from him. His head cocked to the side as his crooked grin stretched wider across his face.  
"We got us a wild one, boys." A laugh rumbled deep in his chest. There was a shuffling sound from behind me but I refused to break eye contact, refused to show subservience. He took a couple of steps back, breaking eye contact, and began to to walk slowly around me. I stared straight ahead as he stared me over, swinging the bat in wide circles as he sauntered in a wide circle before coming back gave to face with me. I cocked my head back up at him when he was again face to face.  
"Ooooooh I like this one." The silence in the air around us was palpable and I became acutely aware that these men feared him greatly. Well I fucking didn't.  
"When was the last time you had a fucking shower?!" He grinned at me. I tried to think back, to figure how much time had passed since I had washed more than my hands in a puddle.  
He took a couple of languid steps towards me until we were face to sternum.  
"You will speak when spoken to." It was a quiet threat. I pulled myself out of my thoughts and met his gaze unflinchingly. I mulled the words in my mouth for a second, not quite remembering how to make the sounds after all this time. When I did speak it was raspy as if I had been sick for a long time.  
"I don't remember. A real long fucking time." The grin returned but there was still the twinkle of a threat in his eyes. His voice remained low as he spoke to me, words not intended for any other audience.  
"You always have such a filthy ducking mouth?"  
"Yes." Blatant honesty. I wasn't sure where this was going but I was getting real tired of being stared at.  
The man smiled his Cheshire grin and the rumble in his chest rose and then faded before he spoke again.  
"My name is Negan." He paused and when I didn't answer he crooked an eyebrow at me. "You got a name, little one." He waited expectantly while I processed his question. My name.  
"Ariadne. I mostly went by Ari."  
"Ari.... I like that." It was quiet, not quite to me but not solely to him either. Like a revelation. He explained the rules, gave me my options. I could work for points, slave away at his version of capitalism and try to make a comfortable life for myself. I could run in a collection team, going out to collect the taxes he demanded from other groups of living humans in the area in exchange for peace and protection. There was another option.  
"I don't make this offer lightly." He paused as if to consider something. "In fact I don't make this offer at all, or at least not yet. You don't fucking know me, but you will. There are things here that you aren't going to understand at first, but you sure as shit will. There will come a day, maybe sooner than later, I'll offer you all the comfort I can provide,' he leaned forward to emphasize his point with a grin, 'and darlin' I fuckin provide, in return for your hand." My eyebrows knotted together as I took in what he was saying. "Like I said, there are things that just aren't going to fucking make sense to you right now. But they will. You'll figure it out, there's more than just fire in those eyes. You've been shut up in your fucking head for too long out there, but you're still in there. There's real intelligence in there, not like some of the shit for brains trudging around here." He straightened himself out and swung his bat back up on his shoulder. "So what's it going to be, Little Ari,' The waybhe said my name left a strange twinge in my chest. 'Point work, a place in my crew.... or the pikes." He motioned towards a gated area with walked impaled Dracula style clawing at the air around them.  
Well I wasn't going to fucking choose the pikes. I looked back up at him, squared up and spoke.  
"Crew." Monosyllabic was about all I could manage at this point. The man named Negan smiled approvingly, always fucking smiling. I'll have someone collect you some clean fucking clothes, get rid of those nasty ass rags. Dress you like a living fucking person. 

 

 

Life at the compound wasn't so bad but I never wanted to stay. It felt so fucking weird staying in that apartment after the way I'd been living for so long. I preferred to be out on the road doing supply runs. The guys weren't much company and the only women I'd had any interaction with were Negan's wives. Yeah, fucking plural. Apparently he had a handful he had been pretty fucking selective about. Something about repopulating or whatever bullshit. He treated me well enough so I decided not to give a shit about the weird ass harem of chicks that shit dirty glances at me as I walked by.  
Try as I might I could not get what he had said that first night out of my head. Part of me wanted to think he had changed his mind or forgotten but I could only lie to myself for so long, pretend I didn't notice him treating me a little differently. Eyes that lingered a little too long, conversation with no real point, oh and the fucking kneeling shit. I wasn't about that life, but I was the only fucking one. I said nothing, he said nothing, and I didn't fucking bow.  
I honestly found myself starting to like the guy. He was funny in a dark way, but what other way is there to fucking be in this world? He was a charmer, always smiling, throwing little quips in that velvety baritone. 

 

It was rare that Negan went on trips with my group. He wasn't particularly fond of any of the men being full as a fucking box of rocks collectively. I'm not sure what changed his mind that day.... boredom maybe. As smooth and in charge as he is, I don't think even he could have planned that.  
We had ventured out a bit further than we had before, raiding homes in this little township Dwight had found taking an unexpected detour on a run. I always go in first, I'm quiet and fast and smart enough to avoid any trouble I can't handle on my own, couldn't say any of that for those fucking dildos. Well, I was usually smart enough to avoid trouble. Having Negan along threw my focus off. Sitting next to him in the truck, legs almost touching as he splayed them too wide, the heat from his body radiating into mine. He smelled intoxicating, leather jacket, the curing oil he rubbed on Lucille, and something purely masculine I suspect is purely him.  
I was too busy thinking about his stupid fucking smell to notice the big ass hers of walkers until I was right up on them. Fuck nuts. They were on me, at least a dozen. I started jabbing with my knife but I was in over my head. Damn. I whistled the cue for help but it just drew the attention of the walkers stumbling around in the treeline. I fucked it. I really fucked it.  
The guys showed up in a rumble of boots on the blacktop. We were fighting them off but there were too many.  
"This shit is a done fucking turkey, boys. As soon as you have an opportunity get back to the fucKing truck." Walkers surrounding us on all sides and Negan didn't even fucking seem phased. Fucker.  
Shit got hairy and within seconds we were knee deep in walker bodies, trying to put a barrier between us and the oncoming herd. I was peripherally aware of Negan to my right, grunting with the exertion of splitting skulls, never able to quench Lucille's thirst.  
The rumble of the truck engine caught my attention. Travis, fucking coward, had made it to the truck and fucking bailed on us. Negan cursed. A scream to my left as one of the others fell, and then the other two right behind. A large had grabbed my upper arm and yanked me in the direction of a two- story house behind us. The screams of the others drew the attention of the walkers just long enough for us to get away.  
Clearing the house proved more difficult than I had anticipated. By now it was fucking dark and there was broken shit everywhere. In the end we had three locked in a bedroom downstairs using the couch to jam the door shut, a couple in what looked to have been a nursery upstairs using a bungee rope I had found on the stairs, and another in a bathroom.  
"We'll have to lay low here until the fucking asshats outside chill the fuck out. Daylight at least. That fucker is dead as a motherfucking doornail when we get back." Red was creeping down his face to his neck where veins bulged with anger. I watched him pace, admiring the grave with which his lean frame moved in the confines of the small room, Lucille gripped tightly with his hand choked up on her handle a bit.  
He stopped when he noticed me staring and I quilted an eyebrow at him. Nope he fucking caught me. Fuck. His posture shifted and his head tilted to the side.  
"See something you like, Ari?" The sound of him purring my name melted me and caused my breath to hitch in my throat. Lucille slid through his fingers and he caught her at the last possible second. He stepped towards me, boots thumping pleasantly on the hardwood, until we were closer, even, than we had been that first night. I could feel his breath on my face as I looked up to see no trace of a smile lingering on his handsome features. My heart was racing.  
"Tell me you don't fucking want this." It was so quiet it was almost a whisper.  
"Your wives...." I mumbled but drew closer anyways.  
"They aren't you." Our foreheads were almost touching now. This wasn't a side of him I'd ever expected to see. Vulnerable, asking instead of demanding. Lucille was on the table behind me, his hands on my shoulders as we stood there. "Say the word and it's yours. Fucking all of it."  
It took me a money in the haze of my lust to understand what he meant. It wasn't a ring down on his knees but the message was clear.  
"I won't be owned, Negan. I have to be free. I can't be a kept pet. I can't." I hated myself for saying it but it was true. There was no world in which I could live that way, not even one in which the dead walked the earth.  
"You can be whatever you fucking want to be. Just be mine. All mine. Just say yes. Say yes and it's all yours." My hands on his chest could feel the vibrations through the leather. Fuck me. His breath on my face, the warmth of him in the cool night air, the fire raging inside of me. It was all too much.  
I looked up at his face where his eyes met mine with a searching look. I tried to convince myself otherwise but I was sunk. I stood on my tiptoes so that our noses met.  
"Yes." I said breathily and that was it. So quickly I didn't know what was happening, I was on my back on the bed with him leaning over me. His lips crashed against mine and I pulled him back as he tried to seperate. We were a tangled mess of limbs trying to pull each other closer, searching for the friction we just couldn't get enough of.  
The kiss got deeper as we explored each other, fighting for dominance just as we did that first night we'd stared each other down in the courtyard. His hips ground down against my core and I pulled roughly at his hair in response. The guttural moan that escaped his mouth into mine drove me deeper into madness, my legs wrapping around his waist begging for him to do it again. He may have a harem but it had been so fucking long for me.  
I fucking needed this, needed him. 

Large hands roamed my body as I scrambled for the zipper on his jacket. Without me paying much attention my shirt was discarded as he started to remove the barrier to the friction that we sought.  
One hand pinned both of mine above my head the other groped roughly at my ass. I moaned against his lips and he nipped mine in response. He began moving down my neck, his beard scraping at the tender spots his scorching mouth left behind. I writhed beneath him, impatient as I always have been. He didn't intend the smack to my still- clothed ass to elicit the response it did as its purpose was to discouraged from rushing him.  
"Negan!" I cried, squirming yet more against him needing more than I was getting. I opened my eyes and met his, so dark there was no color.  
"Oh fuck yes!" He growled. He sat up, releasing my hand and throwing his shirt to the side. My deft fingers made short work of his fly as he worked my jeans down my legs. Two pairs of boots thunked to the floor. Underwear disappeared, completely his doing. There was no more time for foreplay, if I didn't have him now I was going to die.  
"Hands and knees." He growled through a searing kiss. For the first time I obeyed without question. This seemed to turn him on more. "Tell me you want it."  
"Negan! Please!" A smack to my ass elicited another moan.  
"No! I have to fucking hear you say it, Ari."  
"Negan! Fuck me!" He bit down on my shoulder and growled as he pushed in. No pretense, no fucking teasing. We were way pat that point. This has been building for months and was finally boiling over.  
It was a rough snapping of his hips against my ass as he filled me in ways I'd never been filled before. I'd always been self conscious about being loud but the volume and the timber of his grunts and groans encouraged me to let go.  
We were racing to the finish, hands clutching at flesh and the stale sheets as we got closer and closer. His chest had been pressed to my back now straightened out as he delivered another smack to my ass.  
"Ari, cum. Fucking hell, I'm so close. I need you to cum. Fuck. Ari, fucking cum." This was punctuated by a series of snacks to my ass that sent me spiraling over, screaming his name. My release triggered his and, fucking hell, the noise that man let out as he came. 

We collapsed onto the bed, a tangled mess of sweaty bodies too weak to move. 

After a few minutes Negan disentangled himself from me and grabbed an old shirt out of one of the drawers to clean himself off. He looked down at me with a grin.  
"Look at my dirty girl!" He exclaimed, laughing. I laughed too and rolled over on my back. He crawled back into bed with me and pulled me close. The warmth of his body was more than welcomed in the cool night air and the power of his scent surrounding me left me in no position to move.  
"I'm a cuddles after a fuck kind of guy, and darling that was SOME FUCK!' He exclaimed. I laughed. 'I hope that's ok." He followed up more softly. The tenderness in his voice sent a warmth spreading through my body.  
"More than ok." I mumbled with his lips right up against my ear.  
"Oh yeah?" He mumbled back, sleep creeping into his voice.  
"Mhmmmmmmm. Mandatory." He chuckled in response and pulled me ever tighter. I fell asleep in the warmth of his arms, the safest place I'd ever been, pre- to- post- apocalypse.


End file.
